


reflection

by turzlez



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, once again they are married, this is short but just had to get it out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turzlez/pseuds/turzlez
Summary: Saginuma and Izuno think back to their Aliea Academy days.
Relationships: Saginuma Osamu | Desarm/Izuno Yuu | Wheeze
Kudos: 6





	reflection

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is short but it honestly was just a warm up...im just here to post my crack ship dont mind me

“Do you ever think about our Aliea Academy days?”

The question threw Saginuma off a bit--him and Izuno had just been laying on their bed, Izuno staring at the ceiling while Saginuma draped an arm limply on his torso. He hummed thoughtfully, fiddling softly with a strand of Izuno’s hair, twirling it around his finger loosely. It wasn’t a crazy question or anything, to be fair.

Saginuma thought back to the meteorite. Thought back to when he didn’t feel like he could enjoy himself with soccer, thought back to how Endou Mamoru brought that enjoyment back. The feeling of betrayal, but of renewal as well. How he met Izuno when scouting for Neo Inazuma Japan, and then their first kiss when they were 18. His mind started to trail off a bit at this point, but he brushed it off for now. That stuff wasn’t quite relevant to the question, after all.

“Yeah, honestly. It was almost a little traumatizing, you know? Being used like that,” Saginuma said, his voice a little distant. “I did get to know some of the other Sun Garden kids, though. Like you. Though that was more after the whole occurrence,” he mused, twirling more of his hair. “What about you?”

Izuno grunted, though it wasn’t angry or anything. It sounded almost...frustrated. “I do. I think it was traumatizing, for all of us. Sometimes I still get mad, I loved him like a father but...I don’t think I’ve ever  _ really  _ forgiven him, deep down. How do you see children who love and trust you and use them for your own vengeful bullshit?” He mumbled the last part, and the hand that was intertwined with Izuno’s hair moved up to cup his face, turning it to look at Saginuma.

“Things are good now, though, don’t you think? We’re living together, we’re doing what we love for a living--I’m coaching, and you’re playing professionally--and I think despite everything, we turned out okay.” Saginuma leaned in to kiss him, and Izuno immediately met him halfway. It was soft, gentle. Izuno immediately relaxed. This would never get old.

When they broke apart, Izuno gazed softly at Saginuma, who smiled warmly back. “You’re right. I guess there’s no use dwelling on the past. What’s now is now.” Izuno lifted a hand, placing it over Saginuma’s.

“I love you, Yuu.”

“I love you too, Osamu.”


End file.
